Strawberry Bell
The StrawBell Bell (ストロベルベル, Sutoroberu Beru) is the name of the first weapon given to Ichigo Momomiya, the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, by Ryou Shirogane. It was first seen in chapter 1 of the Tokyo Mew Mew manga series, and the power of this weapon can eliminate Chimera Animas in one shot. The StrawBell Bell can produce a shield, or to attack along with Ichigo's battle cry, "Ribbon Strawberry Check", which blasts enemies with light, and "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise" which is a more powerful version of the first attack. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise" is used when Ichigo's other weapon, the Mew Berry Rod, is attached to the StrawBell Bell. The weapon is upgraded in chapter 8 of the manga to StrawBell Bell Version Up, because the Mew Mew's weapons merge with hers (excluding Ichigo's other weapon, the Mew Berry Rod). Appearance The StrawBell Bell is pink and strawberry-shaped (although it more resembles a heart) with a green top resembling a strawberry stem. There's a golden bow under the stem with a heart in the middle containing Ichigo's Mew Mark. There's also a gold bell in the middle. In the Manga the StrawBell Bell is almost exactly the same except the bell is missing. It only appears if the StrawBell Bell is combined with the Mew Berry Rod. This changes in A la Mode, due to Mia Ikumi implementing the weapon designs from the anime version into the manga in that series. International Name Changes (Manga) Due to the pun in Mew Ichigo's weapon name, all 3 English manga translations had their own take on how they thought the name should be translated. This, however, created a few mistranslations. Name changes (Anime) Ichigo's weapon is the only one where the original pun intent was not kept in any dub of the show. Most likely because the pun might be too confusing for their target audience. Instead, most gave it the simple name "Strawberry Bell". Most dubs either keep this name in English or translate it, however there are a few that totally change the weapon name or accidentally mistranslated certain words. Trivia * Due to the confusion in the pun, TokyoPop's English translation of the manga gave the weapon 4 different names. * The first word of the weapon name in the Japanese version was a pun, combining the words Strawberry and Bell together. ** This weapon bears resemblance to the anime version of Super Sailor Chibi Moon's Crystal Carillon from the fourth season of the Sailor Moon anime, Sailor Moon SuperS. Both are heart-shaped, pink and have a golden bell, although Chibi Moon's is at the bottoms. Their users also both have a pink colour motif. * When Ichigo attacks with the StrawBell Bell in Mew Mew Power, her spinning is sped up and the attack is renamed to "Strawberry Bell, Full Power". Her second attack is called "Rosebell, Full Power!". * When dubbing from the Mew Mew Power English dub, the English weapon name, Strawberry Bell, was mistranslated as "Strawberry Belt" in the Greek and 1st season European Portuguese dubs. * In order to keep the original intent without the pun, the Kodansha English translation of the manga calls it "Strawberry Bell Bell." Category:Weapons Category:Items